Obesity is an important issue for health care providers and health insurance companies. One factor for a healthy life is eating the right food. Efforts have been expended in determining a volume for a food item from an image of that item of food. There exists a need to be able to determine food volume and thus nutrient uptake while people are out eating at a restaurant, for example.
Accordingly, what is needed is a handheld apparatus capable of determining a volume of an object such as a food item, in an image captured by a camera of that apparatus.